Leaf High
by Lilyleo91
Summary: Shikamaru,Neji,Naruto,Kiba and Chouji keeps bothering Sasuke thinking he is gay because they think he doesn't have a girlfriend ..wait until sakura surprise n Sakura survive her new high school that is full of Fangirls and fanboys? Hope you like it as it is my first story
1. Chapter 1

**BIO: MAIN CHARACTERS**

**NAME: SAKURA HARUNO.**

**AGE:17**

**HAIR: STRAIGHT AND LONG (LIGHT PINK SHADE)**

**EYES:BIG DOE EMERALD **

**BODY TYPE: PALE SKIN,HOURGLASS WITH LONG LEGS AND PETITE (AND A C-CUP)**

**HEIGHT:5'2**

**WEIGHT:43 KG**

**SKILLS:BLACK BELT IN TAEKWONDO AT THE AGE OF 5, MASTERED IN GYMNASTIC,JUDO AND KENDO AT THE AGE OF 6. **

**KNOWLEDGE:STRAIGHT As IN EVERY SUBJECT **

**PARENTS: MEBUKI HARUNO (WORLD FAMOUS FASHION DESIGNER) AND KIZASHI HARUNO (MULTI BILLIONAIRE AND OWNS HOTEL AND BUSINESS)**

**SIBLINGS: SASORI HARUNO (A MEMBER OF THE AKATSUKI)**

**LIKE:SWEETS AND CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE**

**DISLIKE:FAN BOYS AND ANYTHING SOUR**

**NAME:SASUKE UCHIHA**

**AGE:17**

**HAIR: SPIKY BLACK WITH DARK BLUE TINT **

**EYES:SHARPE BLACK ORBS BUT CAN CHANGE IF HE IS SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF**

**BODY TYPE:MUSCULAR BUT SLIM **

**HEIGHT:6'3**

**WEIGHT:60 KG**

**SKILLS: BLACK BELT IN TAEKWONDO AT THE AGE OF 5, MASTERED IN JUDO,KENDO,NINJUTSU AND VERY ATHLETIC IN EVERY SPORT**

**KNOWLEDGE:STRAIGHT As IN EVERY SUBJECT**

**PARENTS: MIKOTO UCHIHA (WORLD FAMOUS FASHION DESIGNER) AND FUGAKU UCHIHA (MULTI BILLIONAIRE AND OWNS UCHIHA CROP)**

**SIBLINGS: ITACHI UCHIHA (A MEMBER OF THE AKATSUKI)**

**LIKE:TOMATO**

**DISLIKE:FAN GIRLS AND ANYTHING SWEET**

**NAME:NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**AGE:17**

**HAIR: SPIKY BLONDE**

**EYES:SEA BLUE**

**BODY TYPE:MUSCULAR BUT SLIM**

**HEIGHT:6'3**

**WEIGHT:65**

**SKILLS:EATING RAMEN, MASTERED IN JUDO AND NINJUTSU AND VERY ATHLETIC IN EVERY SPORT**

**KNOWLEDGE:FAILS BECAUSE OF RAMEN HE SAID..**

**PARENTS:KUSHINA UZUMAKI (WORLD'S BEST RAMEN CHEF) AND MINATO NAMIKAZE (THE HOKAGE)**

**SIBLINGS: NONE**

**LIKE:RAMEN AND HINATA**

**DISLIKE:FANGIRLS AND WAITING FOR RAMEN TO COOK**

**NAME:HINATA HYUUGA**

**EYES:PEARL WHITE**

**BODY TYPE: PALE SKIN,HOURGLASS WITH LONG LEGS AND PETITE (AND A D-CUP)**

**HEIGHT:5'1**

**WEIGHT:44 KG**

**SKILLS: PAINTING , MASTERED IN NINJUTSU AND TAEKWONDO **

**PARENTS: HIHIZASHI HYUUGA (MULTI BILLIONAIRE AND AN EXPERT IN TAEKWONDO AND NINJUTSU) MOM UNKNOWN**

**SIBLINGS:HANABI HYUUGA**

**LIKE:NARUTO , BUTTERFLY AND FLOWERS**

**DISLIKE: ANYONE WHO HURTS HER FRIENDS**

**CHAPTER 1**

**=Leaf High,Monday=**

**Sasuke sighs as his friends aka Naruto,Kiba,Neji,Chouji and Shikamaru kept questioning him about his love life...again..**

**"so teme..Do you have a girlfriend or are you gay?" said Naruto. Sasuke replied "No you dope ... How many times do I have to tell you I already have a girlfriend and her name is Sakura Haruno.."**

**"well where is she then?"Said Neji.**

**"She is in Ame right now" Sasuke replied**

**"What does she look like? Hot or Not?" Kiba said while wiggling his eye brow.**

**Sasuke sighs again as he took out his wallet and showed them her picture.**

**In the picture Sakura was wearing a light green sundress with a peach colored cardigan and some light brown wedges. Her hair long light pink hair was tied into a fishtail with a white bow.**

**"wow dude she is a babe..I would hit that"Kiba said while he was licking his lips like a pervert he was.**

**"I would too if I didn't have Hinata-chan right now" Naruto nods but backed up as he saw Neji and Sasuke glared at him.**

**"You dare to hurt Hinata-sama you will find your precious ramen up in your asshole"Neji threaten him.**

**"You don't even think about touching sakura you perverts"sasuke glared at if looks can kill they would be dead by now.**

**~ring-ring-~**

**Sasuke answered his phone and greets the caller.**

**Sasuke:Hey babe. How are you?**

**Sakura:HEY! I'm perfect ! And I have a surprise for you!**

**Sasuke: What is it?**

**Sakura:You will have to wait for it okay?**

**Sasuke:Fine (if you squint your eyes you will see sasuke pouts just a little bit)**

**Sakura:Now now ...Don't pout or else I will take away your tomatoes~**

**Sasuke:I didn't pout woman...Maybe a little bit? but anyways i have to go because school is starting now i'l call you at lunch time kay?**

**Sakura:Kay babe..Love you..bye **

**Sasuke:Love you too bye..**

**Naruto and Kiba's jaw dropped to the ground while Neji and Shikamaru looked at him like he is an alien and Chouji actually dropped his chips..for the first time..**

**"what?"Sasuke looked at them while rising his eye brow..**

**The classroom door opened and Kakashi Hatake was not late for the first time..The only time he is early for is an emergency or something bad happened to him..**

**"WAH! Kaka-sensei is early! Is the world ending?! First Teme pouts and now Kaka-sensei is early?! WAAAAA-"Naruto was cut off by a history book and it was very very heavy.**

**"well now that is done I have some announcement to make before we begin..As you all know Ame High is the most prestigious school in Japan. We have a new classmate who is from Ame High...You will meet her tomorrow so please treat her with respect and kindness.. now let's begin our lesson"Kakashi said while opening the history book that he threw at Naruto.**

**"psh..another fan-girl.."sasuke mumbled **

**"you'll never know you might like her Sasuke-san" Chouji said while munching on his potato chips.**

**"yeah..what if she is not a fan-girl at all?"Shikamaru said.**

**"we'll have to see tomorrow then"**

**Naruto was still on the floor while dreaming about ramen and hinata..**

**=Ame,Monday=**

**"Waa~ I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun again." said Sakura as she skips towards the office.**

**=Leaf High,Monday,Lunch time=**

**~Ring ring~**

**Sasuke quickly answered his phone call**

**Sakura: Hey babe~**

**Sasuke:Hn..**

**Sakura:Can't wait for your surprise?**

**Sasuke:Yeah~**

**Sakura:well too bad you have to wait (giggles)**

**Sasuke:Hn.. **

**Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha if you say 'hn' again i'm not gonna give you my special tomato dish you hear me?! **

**Sasuke: (sweatdrops and sighs) alright woman~**

**Sakura:Good boy~ (giggles again) Oh! I better go now bye sasu-chan~**

**Sasuke:Aa..bye saku...**

**=Uchiha Mansion,After school=**

**"Tadaima Okaa-sama~" Sasuke said while walking in the living 's mother, Mikoto Uchiha smiled at her youngest son and hugged him tightly.**

**"oh my baby! i missed you soooo much ..How was your first day of school?I made your favourite food, tomato soup and some tomato fried rice~" As Mikoto rambled on and on about how she missed him , sasuke just sighs and smiled towards his kind hearted mother who cares about him too much..but hey..who says he didn't love his mother's attention? He really loves his mother and guess what Mikoto loves Sakura just as much..**

**"Okaa-sama...it was fine and arigatou ~ Also Saku called me at school she said she have a surprise for me but i don't really know what it is so..do you know what it is Okaa-sama?"Sasuke replied **

**"Saku-chan?Surprise? is it what i think it is? GRANDCHILD!" Mikoto said with glee and happiness while sasuke sweatdrop at his mother's reply..**

**"Okaa-sama..i don't think sakura wants children yet..we are still 17 ..too young.." Sasuke said nervously..Mikoto pouted and mumbled along the lines of "grandchildren" "not too young" "need to make plans" Sasuke got up and went to his room and changed his clothes while thinking about sakura .."i wonder~" **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

=Kasai Street, Tuesday=

A girl with waist length pink hair walked out of her new house *coughmansioncough* wearing a mid thigh dress that's slightly tight at the chest area and flows down to her mid thigh it was turquoise ombre coloured dress that compliments her hourglass figure long legs and beautiful emerald doe eyes with a cute button nose and a kissable pink lips also wears some mid calf leggings that was black coloured and some 3 inch silver killer hills with diamond wrapped around the heels. Her hair was half straight and half curled. Her eyes also compliment her pale flawless skin.

She went into her car which was a limited edition Audi R8. She blasted her radio with eminem songs.

=Kasai Street,Tuesday=

Sasuke uchiha came out of his house with all his glory wearing a simple black blouse with sleeves rolled up to his elbow and some dark blue jeans. as for his shoes he was using black and red jordan with the Uchiha emblem on the side.

He went into his car which was a Ultra-rare Lamborghini Diablo VT 6. soon as he starts his car Naruto called him.

Sasuke:Hn?

Naruto: TEME! Can you pick me up at Ichiraku Stand?

Sasuke:Aa..be there in 2 minutes..

Sasuke drives towards Naruto. As Naruto got inside he looked bloated from the ramen he wears an orange t-shirt with skinny jeans and white and orange jordan.

"How much ramen did you eat now you dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much just around hmn... 15 or 20..Can't remember.." Naruto replied but again knowing Naruto , Sasuke was not shock..what he will be shock is if Naruto ate just 5 .. which was still alot...

"your gonna get fat if you only eat ramen dope ... but who cares..you never listen anyway.."Sasuke sighs as the drove to Leaf high in 5 minutes..

=Leaf High=

Sakura Haruno steps out of her car and walks inside of the school. She soon gets lost in the hallway and ask a indigo haired girl with beautiful pearl looked at her carefully studying her looks. She was wearing a lilac dress that flows nicely around her and it reaches an inch below her knees. She uses some light cream flats to match her long straight indigo hair compliments her pale eyes and skin.

"Um..Hello..can you help me? im kinda lost and im new here.." Sakura said to the indigo haired girl..

"U-um Y-yes i can h-help you.. M-my name is H-hinata hyuuga ..what's your name?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno.. Nice to meet you Hinata-San" As Sakura bows Hinata immediately bows too and said "N-Nice to meet you Sakura-san but p-please call m-me h-hinata..just hinata.." Hinata's face can easily be compared with a red tomato..Sakura can tell that she is a shy type of girl.

"lead the way Hinata-chan~ and you can call me saku" Sakura giggles as Hinata's face can't get any redder..so cute~

"S-So Saku-chan..where did you wanna go?"Hinata said..

"i'm supposed to go to the principal office.. so..Let's go then!" Sakura smiles at Hinata..

=Few minutes later=

"W-well Saku-chan..i-i have to go now..m-maybe we will have the same h-homeroom.." Hinata said nervously

"Kay..Hina-chan..Thank you again~"

As Sakura went to knock on the door when the door opens *coughslamscough* opened and sakura saw the principal slumped against the desk.

"A-ano.. Are you Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked nervously. A few seconds later she hear the principal groan and lifts her head up to see sakura standing by the door nervously.

"Ah, yes please come in. You must be the new student who transferred from Ame High right? Well, my name is Tsunade Senju but you can call me Tsunade-Sama."Tsunade said while rubbing her forehead.

"Well Tsunade-Sama..I came here to take my locker combination, books and my schedule.." Sakura smiled."what's your name again kid?" Tsunade asked..

"AH, My name is Sakura Haruno.. Please to meet you.." Sakura said while bowing towards Tsunade. Not wasting any time Tsunade opened her drawer and took out sakura's stuff and gave it to her. "well.. I think that is it..and i hope you enjoy our school.." Sakura bowed one last time before heading out not before hearing Tsunade screamed "SHIZUNE BRING ME MORE SAKE!" and a second later "HAIIII!" Sakura chuckled and walked to the hallway trying to find her locker when she saw a familiar duck-butt hair. She immediately ran up to him and closed his eyes and said "Guess who?"...


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if the characters are way too OCC but I like it this way so ENJOY!

I don't own Naruto or Anyone in the anime.

I only own the story line.

CHAPTER 3

=Leaf High,Tuesday,Hallway=

Sasuke's POV

I was talking to Naruto..well more like him talking about ramen..again..*sighs*

Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes and said "Guess who?" ..I immediately knew who it was and i turned around not believing my eyes.. My girl was here looking like an angle (Lily:i know sasuke seems OCC but i like it ..it seems romantic) I hugged her tightly hoping she won't do away and she didn't

Normal POV

Sakura giggled at Sasuke's hug and hugged him back..missing his tomato smell~

"I missed you sasu-chan~" sakura said..

"I missed you too saku.." Sasuke mumbled at her neck..

Sakura is now pretty much hanging off the ground because sasuke is seriously tall or she is too short (No offense)

After a few minutes sasuke let's her go gently and his left hand holds her hand while his right hand holds her face..leaning closer..and closer..and finally they kissed...not lusty one but sweet kiss...Once they pulled back Sakura said "Surprise sasuke-kun~ Do you like it?"

"no i don't like it...I love it Saku.." Sasuke gave her one of his rare smile...

Not knowing they have alot of audience ..Fangirls..Fanboys..Sasuke's friends..Which was Naruto,Hinata,Tenten,Shikamaru,Neji,Lee,Kiba,Chouji and Shino..They were gaping at Sasuke's smile and they think "I THINK HELL IS NOW FROZEN"

Sasuke notice the crowd and immediately took Sakura's hand and walked towards her locker which was next to him.. After Sakura puts away her stuff..Sasuke took her schedual and memorized all of the easily..why you ask? well he is smart and her schedual is the same as his ..

Sasuke took her to their homeroom and make her sit next to him "So..saku..When did you get here? I thought you loved Ame.."

Sakura replied "Well as much as i love Ame..I love you more.. Aren't you happy?" Sakura pouted cutely towards Sasuke...And believe it or not he actually blushed ..well you can't see it but if you look closer he is blushing at sakura's words and cuteness "Of course I'm happy..because you are here" He mumbled the last part but sakura can still hear him loud and clear..Sakura giggled in happiness and hugged him tightly..

=RING~RING~RING=

Everyone sat down at their on seat and talking to each other..and guess what's the subject that they are talking about..

DING DING DING you are right if you guess SASUSAKU but if you are wrong it's fine hehe..

Sasuke's fangirls came up to him and sakura saying "Hey! What are you doing with our Sasuke-Sama you slut?! Get away from him!" The leader or president AKA Karin Yamanaka and her group agrees with her.

Her twin sister Ino Yamanaka pointed her heavily manicured nail towards sakura and yelled "Get away from the seat! I am suppose to sit there you pink hair bitch!"

Sasuke was getting pissed off at the annoying fangirls it won't be long until he explodes with anger.

Sakura was being innocent,didn't know anything and just kept eyes were getting teary because of the way they address her.

Sasuke looked at her and saw her eyes watered and turned to look at the sluts and glared deadly at them.

"Don't you dare to touch or even talk to her you sluts! This is her seat and don't even bother her anymore! She didn't do anything to you and by the way I am not yours!" Sasuke shouted with full of rage.

The sults were shock to see their Sasuke-Sama yell at them.

Karin being the stupid one asked him "What's so special about her anyway? I am better than her in everything!"

"well for starters Sakura Haruno is my girlfriend and you are no better than a pig! Get out of my face or i will fucking kill you!"

"now now kiddies~ don't fight and please get back to your seat.. oh by the way Karin and your slu- i mean group you guys are have a detention for a week." Said kakashi who was late..again.

"B-but! That's not fair!" The group protest."make it 3 fun!" Kakashi said while giggling

=Lunch time=

"OI TEME!" Guess who?

"Nani Baka?" sasuke said with sakura playing with his duck butt hair.

"LET'S EAT RA-" Naruto was cut off by sasuke who said "No"

"B-But teme..." Insert Naruto's pout.

"Oi,Uchiha... Introduce her to us." Ten-ten said.

"Aa..This is Sakura Haruno , My friend ever since we were 1 years old, and also my girlfriend for 6 years.." Sasuke said with a bored expression but you can see him in his eyes that he was proud calling sakura his girlfriend.

Sakura stood up and bowed at them and said "Nice to meet you all. My name is Sakura Haruno and I hope we can be friends." She smiled at them cheerfully.

Everyone except Sasuke and Sakura thought "How can they be a couple when they are completely opposite?!" Then Hinata mumbled " I guess opposite attract."

Everyone again except Sasuke and Sakura nodded at her statement.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Let me introduce you to teme's friends! First, My name is Naruto Uzumaki! There is Hinata-chan , Tenten , Lee, Neji ,Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and his dog Akamaru and last but not least Shino!"

Everyone mumbled hey's and hello's.

"Ah! What a beautiful blossom you are ! My name is Lee your future boyfriend! Be my girlfriend and I will protect you until I die!" Lee said while giving her his good guy pose.

Everyone can feel the dark deadly aura around Sasuke.

"Well, that won't be long until you die." Sasuke did his UCHIHA DEATH GLARE at Lee.

Lee hid behind Neji and Shikamaru while trying not to pee his pants.

"N-Ne ne..Teme..Lee was just j-joking r-right?" Naruto said nervously and made a mental note not to piss Any Uchiha unless you have a death wish.

"He better be or I will shove those eyebrows into his ass" Sasuke said in a murderous way.

Sakura sweatdroped and hugged Sasuke's back while whispering into his ear saying "Stop it Sasuke-kun if not I will tell your mother about this." After hearing this Sasuke stoped immediately and sat down with sakura to continue their lunch.

Well that is all for chapter 3!

Hope you like it

Please Review if you want more and rate if you like it or dislike it :3

xoxo Lily xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

=Girl's toilet=

"We should do something Karin-sama!" One of sasuke's fangirl suggested.

"Don't worry Ami. I already have a plan" Karin replied while laughing like an old evil woman.

The group backed away from her slightly creeped out because of her laughter.

=Maths=

"Oi! Teme! Let me see your answers please!" Naruto said i mean shouted.

"No you dope! Learn it by yourself!" Sasuke said with an annoyance tone.

"Ne, Sasuke-Kun Don't be mean~ Here Naruto let me teach you okay?" Sakura said softly while sasuke grumble on how annoying naruto was and how nice sakura is to him.

"Thanks sakura-chan! You're the best! Not like TEME!" Naruto said it out loud on purpose.

Sasuke glared at him and hoping he burns in hell.

=Outside of Leaf High, Afternoon=

Students who pass by Sakura's Audi looked at it with aw and envy.

Sasuke and sakura walked towards their car while holding hands.

"Hn...Saku..Okaa-Sama wants to meet you today..Is now okay?" Sasuke asked sakura who is humming a Vocaloid song.

"Sure! I can't wait to see her and your family!" Sakura said happily.

The moment sakura went inside of her car, the students who awed at her car became more jealous..I mean who won't? She have the looks, money, brains and Sasuke.

=Uchiha Mansion=

Mikoto hummed a song while cooking her son's favorite meal and Sakura's sweets.

Oh yes she knew Sakura was coming WAY earlier than Sasuke.

How you ask? Well, Let's say she is a sneaky woman.

=Ding dong=

"Ara~ They are here already!" Mikoto said with glee and skips towards the door.

As soon as the door opened Mikoto glomped sakura and hugs her tightly.

"SAKU-CHAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Mikoto yelled in happiness.

"H-hai, M-Mikoto-sama~ I missed you too" Sakura said with trying to breath properly which was hard considering Mikoto is not letting her go.

Sasuke tries to pull his mom away from sakura before his mom kills Sakura.

"Mou~ I thought I told you to call me Okaa-Sama~" Mikoto pouted as she had to let go of sakura because she is turning purple and sakura wasn't calling her Okaa-sama.

As sakura tries to regain her breath, Sasuke was taking her backpack and went inside.

Sakura bowed at Mikoto and smiled at her antics.

"Mi-I mean Okaa-sama~ How are you doing these days?" Sakura said softly.

"It's been well but it will be better that you are here Saku~" Mikoto said cheerfully.

=After Tea time=

"I have to go now Okaa-sama~ I will see you tomorrow.." Sakura said while bowing towards Mikoto.

"Hai hai Saku-chan.. please be careful.." Mikoto said with a worried expression.

Sakura bowed one more time before going to her sasuke was actually waiting for her.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Sasuke said while hugging her and kissed her forehead.

Sakura nodded and hooked her arms around his neck.

Sasuke picked her up and kissed her lips softly.

Sakura moaned at his gentleness and soon sasuke licked her lips slightly begging for her to open her lips. Which she did, they kissed with full passion and love.

After sasuke put her down they soon broke the kiss.

"Good night Sasuke-kun" Sakura said softly against his lips.

"Aa~ Night Saku.." Sakura went into her car and drove off not before flying kiss sasuke.

=Haruno Mansion=

As soon as sakura got inside she was tackled by her mom Mebuki Haruno.

"I MISSED YOU MY CHILD!" Mebuki shouted~

" I missed you too okaa-chan.. But shouldn't you be in paris right now?" Sakura asked her mother. MEbuki nodded and said "My flight should be around 8:00 pm.."

HONK HONK!

"Oh dear, I should go now~ Sasori-chan should be home by 9 and the food is already in the kitchen..bye bye dear~" Mebuki kissed sakura's cheek.

"Bye Okaa-chan and be careful" Sakura bowed and walked to the kitchen and had her dinner.

Once she finished her dinner, she went to her room and did all her homework.

Soon after she finished her homework she took a warm bath and she went to bed.

=Uchiha Mansion=

Sasuke did the same, had dinner ,did his homework and took a shower.. soon he too falls asleep.

Dreaming Sakura and tomato..

Mikoto had a dream too...which was little pink and black hair babies in the house..

That is all for chapter 4

Hope you guys like it

I don't own Naruto but I own the story

xoxo Lily


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

=Haruno Mansion,Wednesday,Morning=

A blue hair man wearing a black tux walked inside Sakura's room.

He stood next to the bed where sakura sleeps.

" wake up or you will be late for school." Leon said softly (I made him up. His bio is down below)

Sakura groan slightly and sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"Arigatou Leon-kun." Sakura yawned and stand beside Leon.

Leon gives her a towel and a bathrobe.

He escorts Sakura to her personal bathroom and went outside as sakura took a shower.

He asked the maids to ready her clothes and shoes.

Leon went to the kitchen to find the chefs are making some breakfast for Sakura.

After sakura took her shower she dried herself with the towel and wear the bathrobe as she went to her room.

"Hime-sama..We have prepared your outfit of the day."

The outfit was a light blue off shoulder baggy sweatshirt dress that has a heart shape on it and it reached her mid thighs with some Black shorts underneath the dress. For shoes the maid pick some black high heels with a strap at her ankles and it was covered in light blue glitter.

For Sakura's hair the maids decided that Sakura should let her hair down naturally and wear a beanie with cat ears on the beanie (the beanie is black color). And they were done. Sakura doesn't need any makeup except some lipgloss.

=Uchiha Mansion,Wednesday,Morning=

Mikoto walked in Sasuke's room and sat at the bed.

"Baby..Wake up..It's time for school." Mikoto said softly and she shook him.

Sasuke groan and mumbled "Hai Okaa-sama.." At this Mikoto smiled and went downstairs to prepare her family some breakfast as usual.

Sasuke got up and took a quick shower and went to his walk in closet.

He picked his outfit with was a plain white v-neck t-shirt with some loose gray cardigan and some black ripped jeans. To match his outfit he wears his favourite jordan shoes (Gray and black stripes with the uchiha emblem on the side). He uses his golden watch from rolex.

Once he was done he went do to eat some breakfast with his family.

He bowed towards his father,Fugaku Uchiha, and sat down next to his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, and ate some pancakes and some tomato juice.

A few minutes later he was done with his breakfast and went outside not before saying "Thanks for the food okaa-sama" and "good bye." to his family.

He went inside of his car and drove off to the Haruno Mansion.

He rang the door bell and saw Leon at the door.

"Ah Sasuke-sama..Please come in and join us for breakfast" Leon grinned at Sasuke and pushes him inside the kitchen.

Sakura saw him and ran up to him tackling him down.

"Sasuke-kun! I missed you!" Sasuke looked at sakura with a rare smile on his face.

"Aa..I missed you too."

"Come, let's have breakfast." Sakura said with glee.

Sakura's breakfast didn't shock Sasuke at all.

Her breakfast was Apple Pie,Strawberry juice , all kind of waffles that you can think of , Pancakes and some chocolate milkshake.

Now Sakura is a healthy kind of person but if she is SERIOUSLY happy she will eat these kind of food which was SWEETS.

"Um.. John can you please make some tomato juice and some tomato grilled?" Sakura ask her personal chef.

John said "Of course Hime-sama" He bowed and walks into the kitchen.

Sasuke took a seat next to sakura and holds her hand.

Around 5 minutes later, John came in with a glass full of tomato juice and a plate full of tomato grilled for Sasuke.

"Here you go Sasuke-Sama." He bowed and left.

Sasuke eats the food he was given while Sakura eats the apple pie.

A Few Minutes Later..

Sasuke and Sakura went outside of the Haruno Mansion and into Sasuke's car.

"Can't wait to see our friends again~" Sakura said in full of excitement in her voice..

Sasuke just "Hn."

Before Sasuke drove off he grabbed Sakura by her head and kissed her fully on the lips.

They were kissing for a full minute and soo starting to eat each other's face.(French kiss)

A whole 10 Minutes later they broke off the kiss and sasuke smirked at Sakura's expression.

Her face was red and she was breathless by the kiss.

Sasuke drove off to go to Leaf High.

BABABABABANANA BABABABANANA POTATOOOOOO!

"Opps" Sakura chuckled nervously as she answered her phone.

Sasuke just shook his head at her ringtone.

Sakura: Hello? Who is this?

Unknown Caller: YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM...

Sakura: Huh? What do you mean?

Unknown Caller: IF YOU DON'T ..EXPECT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENING TO YOU TODAY..

Sakura looked so scared and her face was pale as a ghost.

"Sakura? Hey? You okay?" Sasuke said with a worried face while waving his hand in front of her face.

Beep Beep Beep

The call has been ended .

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a fake smile and said "it's nothing.."

"Don't lie Sakura" He glared lightly at her.

"Really..It was nothing..Well we are here I better go.." Sakura opened the car door, took her beg and ran inside the building.

Unknown to them, Someone is looking at them secretly.

"You will be mine Sasuke-kun." The person giggled and walked away.

BIO

NAME: LEON

AGE:25

JOB: SAKURA'S PERSONAL BUTLER.

HAIR: SHORT BUT SPIKY BLUE HAIR

BODY TYPE: BUFF BUT SLIM

HEIGHT:6'4

Well that is all for chapter 5 .

Hope you like it.

Please review and rate it if you like it or dislike it.

xoxo LILY xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6.(WARNING! WARNING! HEAVY LANGUAGE)

=Classroom=

Sakura sat alone in the class since it hasn't started yet.

She keeps thinking about the unknown caller.

Her eyes watered at the thought of losing Sasuke on how she acted this morning, and how she is being threaten by someone."Why do people do this?" Sakura whimpered.

She didn't notice a group of people walked in the classroom and locked the doors.

Suddenly, a hand grabed Sakura's hair and pulled her up.

"Why, hello there Pink-Bitch" Karin said while grinning like a mad man.

"you better let me go" Sakura muttered.

"HA! YOU ARE TOO WEAK AGAINST ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY SASUKE-SAMA PICKED YOU WHEN I AM WAY BETTER THAN YOU" Karin snorted and laughed like an evil witch.(I dont like karin or ino #sorrynotsorry)

Sakura tighten her fist and pulled her fist back just to trust in directly towards Karin's stomach, making her fall down her knees.

"I told you to let me go right? I gave you a chance." Sakura said while glaring at all of them.

"you were the one who called me this morning. You actually think you can beat me? HA! You dreamed way to far. And by the way you four-eyed slut (No offense to the people who use glasses) you better get away from me, my friends and MY Sasuke-kun. If not you better be prepare to suffer." Sakura said with a evil glit at her eyes making the So-called group backed up in fear.

Again Karin being the stupid one tried to land a hit on Sakura but failed.

Sakura punched her in the back in proses of breaking her plastic nose and jaw.

A curling scream broke out of Karin's throat as she break a crunching noise from her nose.

"YOU! You fucking broke my nose! How could you!" Karin said while crying in pain as her nose bleed and her nose of bend in the wrong way.

Sakura grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up and pushed her to her ducklings.

"Take your leader away from my face. If I see any of you TRY to hurt ME or MY FRIENDS or EVEN TRY TO FLIRT with SASUKE. you will be needing another plastic sugery..YOU GOT THAT?!" Sakura said in rage.

The ducklings nodded and carried the now unconscious Karin.

Once the door was opened Sakura saw a worried Sasuke and ran up to him.

He hugged her tightly and checked her if she had any injury.

"You okay? I heared someone screamed and you were no where to be found. God I almost lost it when I saw you in the room." Sasuke muttered while hugging her again.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Sasuke-kun. I love you" Sakura kissed him.

"I love you too..Don't ever leave me."Kissing her back with love and passion.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed as he ran up to them as the broke off the kiss.

" You dope." Sasuke glared at Naruto for ruining their moment.

"Oi Oi Teme ! Don't worry later you can kiss her all you want!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke and Sakura's face looked like a tomato.

"By the way Sakura-chan~ Good job on breaking the slut's nose" Naruto as he grinned again and gives sakura two thumbs up.

Sakura just giggled at his silly antics while Sasuke looked at Sakura with an amuse expression.

=Lunch=

Sakura opened her lunchbox and everyone thinks the smell was a heavenly food.

Sasuke steal a piece of tomato sushi from Sakura.

"HEY! Don't steal my food!" Sakura looked at Sasuke while pouting.

Sasuke just give Sakura a little kiss on her lips to keep her quite.

They can feel the rage and envy from the fangirls and fanboys.

In the end, Sakura had to share her food with Sasuke.

"I guess a kiss comes with a price.." Sakura mumbled but Sasuke heard it and kissed her again.

Sasuke whisper in her ears saying "Ari-ga-tou Sa-ku-ra." He looked at her as her face turns red.

Hinata,tenten and Naruto 'awed' at the couple while the rest just smirked at the couple.

=Music class=

Students rushed in the classroom as the bell rang and the teacher was waiting inside.

Sakura and Sasuke sat beside each other,holding hands.

"Hello class, my name is Kurenai. I will be your music teacher for the rest of the year and now I want someone to sing here. Anyone?" Kurenai asked the class.

A hand shot up and it was..Karin..(I hate her)

"I wanna sing for someone I love Kurenai-sensei!" Karin shouted.

"Then please stand in front of the class and start."

Karin walked in front of the class and started singing..Girlfriend by Arvil Lavigne.

Oh boy it was HORRIBLE..DISGUSTING..Everyone thought 'Even a toad sings better than her..'

Some people suffered a minor ear bleed and some passed out from her singing.

Not even half way to the song , Kurenai steped in and said " Uhm..Karin-san please go back to your seat. T-Thank you. Anyone else?" Kurenai said while praying someone sings a lot better than Karin.

Sasuke pushed Sakura to the center and Kurenai said " Ah, yes a new student..your name is Sakura Haruno right?" She recived a nod from Sakura.

"Well, please sing."

Sakura looked down nervously while planning a death for Sasuke.

"Well..I-I'll be s-singing Arvil Lavigne's Nobody's Home..Hope you like it."

(I DONT OWN THIS SONG.)

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
>-<p>

Once Sakura stopped singing she looked at the students face.. All of them were amazed by her voice..

Slowly everyone started to clap their hands for Sakura..Except a red ugly pig..

Well that is all for CHAPTER 6..

Hope you like it and please review if you like it or dislike it..

I don't own the songs or the characters..

I own the story line

P.S I actually like Arvil Lavigne but I thought the song GIRLFRIEND fitted the story so yeah..

Thank you for reading it

xoxo LILY xoxo


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Someone asked me if there is a real plot..There is but I didn't put the plot in so this is the plot.  
>Sasuke's friends bugged him about him not having a girlfriend but he does..<br>Sakura who is Sasuke's girlfriend have a surprise for them.  
>Let's see how Sakura survive at the high school full of Fangirls, fanboys and love.. <p>

I am sorry that the fanfic is delayed but please wait for a while.. I will try to do a long chapter..  
>Reason:I got a high fever but don't worry ..<br>For chapter 7 there will be action, drama and trust.. So please wait for the chapter.. I'll try to make it as interasting as possible..  
>Thank you<br>xoxo LILY xoxo 


End file.
